In the present technological environment, various services, user device applications and other platforms provide information and notifications to users based on observed events and/or in some predetermined scheduled manner, for example.
Current notifications systems are designed to send notifications to users uncertain if the user will see or act upon the notification. Therefore, notifications are often sent more than once. Such systems may have fallback notification options if the first notification attempt was unsuccessful. However, this leads to even more notifications being transmitted, inefficient use of the devices, inefficiency of the communication channels, and inefficiency of the network. The current inefficient systems not only clog networks with multiple and redundant notifications, they also clog the user's device with redundant notifications, consume excessive power of the user's device and the network, and consume bandwidth. These inefficiencies cost the consumer and provider.
Therefore, technical improvements and solutions are needed to overcome this technical problem while accommodating the evolving needs of users. The systems and methods of the present invention provide such improvements.